


Poachers and Gamekeepers

by Night-Mare (Aoife)



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV), Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: Canon-Typical Violence, Crossover, Discord: KHR Writers and Artists Retreat, Emily Prentiss is the Unit Chief, Flame Active Character(s), Gen, Mafia Boss Sawada Tsunayoshi, POV Emily Prentiss, Post-Canon (Reborn), Potential Emily Prentiss/Sawada Tsunayoshi, Varia being Varia
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-11
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-03 15:34:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,022
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13344195
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare
Summary: There's an unSub running around with a signature she recognises, but she also knows his Boss far too well to think it's actually him.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Adel Mortescryche (Mortescryche)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mortescryche/gifts), [Hraap](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hraap/gifts).



> To those gifted, you know what you did :D

"I have a possible contact." The rest of the team look at her and she takes a deep breath, and tears up the small buisness card, not entirely sure what will happen when she does. The fact that her private phone - the number that only her closest friends have - rings only moments later has to be a coincidence. But what if it wasn't? She scrambles for her phone, and her breath escapes in a hiss at the sight of ‘Unknown Number’ on the screen.

"Prentiss speaking." The words are asinine, automatic, and they give her a moment to consider who might be on the other end of the phone.

"What made you call in that favour, Donna Emilia?" The voice is smooth, the Italian honorific affectionate, and the faint Japanese lilt to the words identifies the caller almost as much as the use of her first name.

"I prefer Agent Prentiss, Don Vongola." She heard Rossi's breath hiss as he realised who she is speaking to.

"Really, Emilia? I don't think this is a conversation between Agent and Don; you tried that one when you were still Interpol, and look how well that worked out for both of us. I think this is a conversation to be had between Tsunayoshi and Emilia." The young Vongola don is incorrigible; she blames his tutor. Renato had flirted with her at every opportunity during her sojourn in Italy.

"I'm going to put you on speaker-phone," Rossi's face was priceless, and she hit the button before the young Japanese-Italian flirt on the other end of the phone could protest. "My whole team is the room, Tsuna. We have an unsub who either is, or is acting a _lot_ like one of your subordinates."

"Putting me on speaker-phone isn't going to keep me from flirting with you, Donna Emilia; the byplay between certain members of your Familiga is infamous, so I wouldn’t be scarring innocent ears. And Hayato promised me he would stop blowing up terrorists who were already under Interpol observation -"

"- it wasn't him. Though it does explain what happened to -" she names three individuals, all of who had 'mysteriously' died in car bombs over the last four months; they'd been the only casualties, "- he was right about the first two, but the third was under observation, and they've gotten his latest signature."

"I'll spank him later, just for you, and remind him to change things up, Emilia. But if it wasn't Hayato's extracurricular activities, and given that I _know_ Takeshi and Kyoya are both in Japan, pretending to behave, who were you thinking I needed to rein in?"

"Given the repercussions for mentioning his name, I thought I'd give you the profile, Tsuna. He's in his early twenties. Eastern European; well-spoken and capable of moving in the highest social circles. Capable of talking women - and men - into coming with him. He transports them across state lines - both national and transnational - with remarkable ease, and then kills them and leaves their body in a public space, with a note pinned to their flayed corpse."

There's a sucked in breath from the other side of the phone. "- do the knives he uses have a curved blade?"

"How did you -" She cuts herself off. She’d been the one who had thought that it was one of the Vongola.

"Hayato was once forced to fight the individual in question. Or rather he was forced to fight the individual I suspect your unsub is pretending to be. I'll confirm that my cousin's Storm has been behaving himself, if you'll do me a favour, Emilia?" But Tsuna answered her anyway.

"Nothing illegal, Tsuna."

"Of course not. If I wanted illegal, well, that's what I've got Renato and Mukuro for. No, I want you to check with your own system, and with Interpol that no one's mimicking four other individuals' signatures." That she could do, and she nodded at Penelope.

"Four -?" Rossi had his head in his hands, and Penelope already her her laptop open, and she had a feeling she would recognise the signatures when he reeled them off.

"Hit me." She barely resisted the urge to facepalm at Penelope's flirty tone.

"Signorina Garcia; are you _sure_ you don't want to come and work for me? Shoichi _raves_ about your skills, and I would pay you _very_ well."

"Tsuna." She broke in before the wretched man could tempt their technical analyst back over to what was, technically, the dark side. Even if, having met Shoichi, she wanted to put the two geeks in the same room to see what happened; the chaos would be glorious, and oh god, Renato had infected her.

"Very well. Apparent auto-combustion; the victim will vanish, but trace elements consistent with a corpse will have been found in the room. Men in their late teens and early twenties; bruised and beaten and sodomized post-mortem. Victims killed with a spatha, and those killed by a lightning strike with no apparent storm in the area." Penelope's typing slowed as he reeled off the four signatures. "My cousin and his officers are _very_ good at their jobs, and rarely venture out into your world, Penelope. Think of them as well-behaved serial killers who hunt other serial killers and are on a remarkably short leash; you'd struggle to keep _any_ of them in prison for very long."

"There's been two deaths where the victim was decapitated with a sword -"

"Were they in Germany?"

"How did you - right. Both in Berlin." There’s an uneasy hesitation in Penelope’s voice.

"They're why Takeshi is in Japan pretending to be good. He has a special hatred for neo-nazis, and he slipped his leash. If it makes you feel better, Miss Penelope, they were planning to set fire to a synagogue after chaining it's doors shut as something of a celebration. He did get reminded that he has channels to report that kind of activity to the appropriate authorities, but I'm afraid he snapped." The Vongola’s voice was steady, matter of fact. “He’s doing penance under Kyoya’s supervision.”

"- And there's one suspected case of human combustion in Las Vegas -"

There was a noise on the other end of the call, like the man they were talking to was flicking through a series of files. "- I authorised that death. He was one of ours who slipped the leash, Agent Prentiss, and in the process of setting up his very own cult/harem. He decided it would be easier to con civilians into joining, and that was beyond the pale. My cousin charged me a small fortune for his death." She could see the confusion on some of the team’s faces, but she'd gotten a crash course in Flames when she'd been undercover with Interpol; Rossi had connections - they’d come up in one of their previous cases. And Flame Tech would explain some of the things that Garcia was capable of with her computer system.

"Xanxus was in Vegas and didn't stop by to say hello, Tsuna? I'm hurt."

"You'd have tried to arrest him, Emilia, and he'd have made a pretty mess getting away. His father put him on ice for eight years, and he'll never submit to being contained again."

"Yet you claim to have him on a leash, Tsuna."

"The loser serves the winner. I beat him when I was fourteen, and he placed his leash in my hands when he knelt and kissed my Ring the following year. And he wouldn't have killed you, Emilia; not with how disappointed I'd be in him. He knows better."

"No other murders matching those signatures in any system I have access to, Emily." She was grateful for the interjection from Garcia.

"Good. Well. I have my errands to run, Emilia. I'll ring you back when I've pinned down our Prince and checked whether he’s been engaging in extra-curricular activities. Perhaps look into family annihilations in Eastern Europe; oh, fifteen years ago, give or take, if you want to start building a more detailed profile of the most likely culprit. And we’ll have to have dinner again, Donna Emilia. I’m sure I can think of a more convincing argument this time." And of course the wretched man disconnected the call on that note, leaving her the centre of the team’s _fixed_ attention.

"Garcia, can you trace that call? I doubt you'll find out much, but can you at least tell me whether he's in Europe or the States? JJ, can you check with State as to whether they were aware Xanxus was here; if they weren't kick someone's ass until they close whichever loophole he used this time. Rossi. My office; we need to share information.” Which wasn’t going to be a _comfortable_ conversation. "Once the trace is done, your next task Garcia, is to find me the CEDEF mole in Quantico. I know damn well there is one; look for links to Namimori in Japan, and Sicily. I need a name. Go, people."


	2. Chapter 2

“Takeshi, you’re supposed to be in Japan. Not the USA.” She’s groggy, and the voice is speaking in Japanese rather than Italian, but she’d been bored during her time in Paris and chosen to brush up on her language skills. Takeshi - she mentally groans; he was the most difficult of Tsunayoshi’s minions to profile, due to his ability to compartmentalise.

“Maa, maa. We’re in the USA because Kyoya’s minions told him that you were were attempting to court your Interpol agent again, so we came to watch over you. You know how much trouble it would cause if you got arrested.” There’s a mildly indignant sound from over her left shoulder.

“Emilia wouldn’t have me arrested, Takeshi-kun.” Tsunayoshi. Speaking in Italian, so he obviously was aware she was coming round. “She has far too much fun fencing with me. And did you really need to use Rain Flames on her?”

“She pointed a gun at you.” There’s a cold, lethal edge to Takeshi Yamamoto’s voice that made her hands itch for a weapon.

“She’s a Federal Agent who hunts serial killers who have repeatedly targeted her team, and I’d broken into her apartment. I’d have talked her down before she shot me, Takeshi.” She wanted to protest that he wouldn’t have been able talk her down that easily, but she had had the standard lectures on Flames when she’d been doing her earlier stint with Interpol, and knew that Tsunayoshi was a Sky, and one of the most powerful ones in existence. She’d been taught to recognise that Sky Flames were being used on her, but the only real options were to knock the Sky out as quickly as possible, or retreat.

And Rain Flames explain why she’s finding it so difficult to wake up. Tsunayoshi’s Guardians are all as strong as he is, and even a weak Rain can effectively put someone in a full coma for months if they train their skill. (It was just as well that so few people had the capability to use Flames, and they policed themselves _viciously_ and their crimes rarely came to the attention of the conventional police services.)

“Tsuna, -“ The swordsman’s voice has a genuine note of worry that makes her soften towards him. Even if he is, technically, a serial killer. “- it’s ten years later. Of course we’re worrying.”

“And Emilia’s not the threat, Takeshi-kun. Go back to the hotel, and take the other two lurkers with you. And don’t make me enforce that order.”

“Fine.” The swordsman sounds almost petulant, but he does retreat, her front door closing with a click behind him and then there’s Tsunayoshi’s hand on hers, radiating the insidious warmth of a Sky’s Flames into her system. She comes fully awake with a gasp as the sedating Rain Flames are chased from her system.

“The down side to being an Active Sky is that you end up with six very over-protective Guardians. Not that it’s their fault that they’re overprotective; humans aren’t meant to wield Flames, and I’m the one that keeps their Flames from harming them.” She blinks. That’s information that Interpol certainly didn’t have, though it makes a lot of sense. Why had he specified humans though?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (The E-rated scene covering Takeshi - and the others - return to the hotel is [here](http://archiveofourown.org/works/13394496/chapters/30683391))

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[Collection] E-Rated Scenes and Fragments of AUs from "Poachers and Gamekeepers"](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13394496) by [Night-Mare (Aoife)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aoife/pseuds/Night-Mare)




End file.
